Lucy's Secret
by baileybeagle
Summary: Lucy has something to tell Carter, will he listen? What if they hadn't been interupted in the exam room? Why are Tess, Monica, Andrew and Raphel there?
1. Chapter 1

**ER/TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL**

**LUCY'S SECRET**

**DISCLAIMER: ER, TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL AND CHARACTERS **

**DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**SUMMARY: Lucy has something to tell Carter, but will he listen. **

**Read to find out why Tess, Raphel, Monica and Andrew are there. **

**What if Lucy and Carter hadn't been interupted in the exam room?**

**WARNING: GET A TISSUE, IT'S A **

**TEARJERKER!!!!!!**

This story starts out in the Cook County General Hospital. Tess, Monica and Andrew stood invisible to the human eye.

"What are we doing here?" Monica asked. "Why else would we be here, Miss Wings? We're here on assignment and this is

going to be an easy one." Tess her supervisor replied. "Who is my assignment?" Monica asked. "Your assignmnet is here

yet." Said Tess.

It was then they saw a blonde haired young women walking down the hall. It was Lucy, she had been looking for Carter.

"Carter!" Lucy yelled running to catch up with him. "What?" Carter asked turning around. "Could we go to dinner or

somewhere tonight?" Lucy asked. "I'm kind of busy tonight, Luce." Carter told her. "Please, I really need to talk to you."  
Lucy said looking into Carter's eyes. "What did you want to talk about?" Carter asked as he started to walk down the

hall again. "You remember that night in the ex..." Lucy started to ask. "Shhhhh...all right we can go to dinner." Carter

told her. "That's what I need to talk to you about." Lucy said with a blush. "All right, where do you want to meet for

dinner?" Carter finally asked with a sigh."My dorm 7 pm. Why do you want me to keep quiet about what happened

in the exam room? Everyone knows about it." Lucy reminded him. "Have you told him yet?" Carol asked walking out

of the doctors lounge. "No, I was going to tell him tonight." Said Lucy. "Tell me what? I'm standing right here." Carter

reminded them. "I'll tell you tonight." Lucy said and walked away. "Why can't you tell me now?" Carter asled."Because

I don't want to distract you." Lucy replied. "I'm already going to be distracted until seven tonight now!" Carter yelled

after her. "Not until seven tonight. Are you going to keep bugging me until then?" Lucy asked.

Everyone in the ER was staring at Lucy and Carter, but they didn't seem to notice.

"You two sound like a married couple, this isn't the place for your personal arguments. Now cool it until you get out of

here." Kerry said walking down the hall. "All right, I'll see you at seven, Lucy! Jeeze!" Carter said and stomped off.

Lucy stood staring after him, as he stomped away. Lucy started to daydream.

Meanwhile Carter found Carol getting Tess and Katie ready to go home.

"Hi, Carol." Carter said walking into the doctors lounge. "Hi, Carter." Carol replied. "What did you mean when you

said, 'have you told him yet?' " Carter asked. "I'm suprised no one has told you, but we all promised Lucy we

wouldn't." Carol replied. "Tell me what? Who else knows?" Carter asked. "We promised not to tell. Kerry, Mark, Peter,

Elizabeth, Jerry and I." Carol told him. "All of you know what Lucy is going to tell me?" Carter asked as he looked at the

clock. "Yes, bye." Carol said walking out of the doctor's lounge as Cater held the door.

Tess, Monica and Andrew stood outside the doctor's lounge.

"You better get going, Angel Girl." Tess told Monica."Is my assignment here?" Monica asked looking around. "No, but

she will be soon. Now get going." Tess replied.

Monica walked away, when she looked back to where Tess and Andrew had been, they were gone.

"What am I supposed to do?" Monica wondered aloud. "May I help you?" A voice asked from behind Monica startling her.

"Yes, I'm new here and my name is Monica." Monica introduced herself. "I'm Elizabeth Corday." Elizabeth replied. "What

is going on? Why were those two yelling at each other?" Monica asked. "Well Lucy has a suprise for Carter and Carter is

trying to find out what it is." Elizabeth replied. "Do you know what Lucy is going to tell him?" Monica asked. "Yes, I'll tell you,

but you can't tell Carter." Elizabeth told her. "All right, I promise." Monica replied.

Carter spotted Dr. Benton walking down the hall.

"Hey, Dr. Benton!" Carter yelled at as he walked faster to catch up with Dr. Benton. "Hey, Carter, I'm not breaking my promise to,

Lucy. So don't ask." Dr. Benton said. "I'm going to go crazy is I don't know what Lucy is going to tell me!" Carter yelled frustrated.

"Hey, Carter, no one is going to tell you. Don't worry, you don't have much longer." Lucy said walking up. "This place is kind of

slow for four weeks after Christmas." Dr. Benton commented.

Fifteen minutes later.

"Hey, Carter ready to go?" Lucy asked. "Finally, yeah, let's go." Carter replied going into the doctors lounge to grab his stuff.

A few minutes later they reached Lucy's dorm.

"What did you want to talk to me abou?" Carter asked.

Lucy took a deep breath.

"Carter...I'm pregnant." Lucy said looking at the ground. "What?" Carter asked not believing what he had just heard. "I'm

pregnant and you're the father." Lucy replied tears in her eyes. "When?" Carter asked gently taking her chin and lifting her

face to meet his eyes. "That day in the exam room almost four months ago." Lucy replied as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What are we going to do?" Carter asked. "What do you mean?" Lucy asked. "What are we going to do about the baby?"

Carter asked. "I'm going to keep it." Lucy replied. "How did everyone know before me?" Carter asked. "I was telling carol

about thinking I might be pregnant when jerry walked in." Lucy explained looking away again. "I'm suprised, but I just realized

something." Carter told her."What?" Lucy asked. "I love you, but can we eat something I'm getting kind of hungry." Carter

replied with a smile. "I'm made spaghetti and salad for dinner. Is that all right?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, that's fine. I ca..." Carter

started to say.

Just then the door opened and Lucy's roommate walked in.

"Sorry, I just wanted to grab a couple of things." Said Lucy's roommate. "Maria, this is John Carter, Carter this is my roommate,

Maria." Lucy said introducing them. "Hello, nice to meet you." Carter said. "So this must be the doctor you keep saying is sooo

cute." Maria said. "Maria, shut up." Lucy said with a blush. "What's wrong, Luce, don't want me to hear what you tell her?" Carter

asked with a smile."No, because it's girl talk." Lucy told him. "Did you tell him yet?" Maria asked. "Yeah, I told him a few minutes

ago." Lucy replied.

That's when there was a honking from a car.

"Well I better go, I'll see you later." Maria said, ran to her room grabbed the few things she needed and left. "Wait, how do you

know I'm the father of your baby?" Carter asked. "You're the only guy I ever slept with." Lucy said with another blush.

Carter couldn't resist, he kissed her and they walked into the kitchen for dinner.

The next night in the ER, Carter walked up to the desk still in shock.

"Hey, Dr. Carter, did Lucy tell you the secret?" Jerry asked. "I'm going to be a father." Said Carter. "Congradulations." Jerry

told Carter. "Thanks." Carter replied. "Hey, Carter, did Lucy tell you her news?" Dr. Benton asked walking over to the

admissions desk.

Meanwhile it was raining outside, Allison Knight and her four-year-old daughter Gabrielle were driving home. Allison thought

she saw something in the road and swerved not to hit it, but went off the road.

Back with Lucy...

"I told him last ni..." Lucy started to say. "Two people coming in! Car accident, two minutes!" Elizabeth Corday yelled.

"Congradulations, on the baby." Monica told Lucy. "I'm sorry I don't remember you. Are you new here?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, my name is Monica." Monica replied. "How did you know I was going to have a baby?" Lucy asked. "I heard you

and that other Dr. yelling. When I asked what was going on, that's when I was told." Monica replied. "Let's go! What do we

have?" Benton yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**ER/TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL**

**LUCY'S SECRET**

**DISCLAIMER: ER, TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL AND CHARACTERS **

**DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**SUMMARY: Lucy has something to tell Carter, but will he listen?**

**Read to find out why Tess, Raphel, Monica and Andrew are there. **

**What if Lucy and Carter hadn't been interupted in the exam room?**

**WARNING: GET A TISSUE, IT'S A **

**TEARJERKER!!!!!!**

"Four year old female! Broken arm and concussion!" Nurse Carol Hataway yelled. "What about the

other victim?" Dr. Greene yelled. "Nineteen year old female! Hit her head against the windshield and possible spinal injury!"

A permedic called. "Oh my God." Lucy said stopping dead in her tracks. "What's wrong?" Carter asked. "It's Ali and Gaby."  
Lucy told him. "You know them?" Carter asked. "It's my sister and my niece." Lucy replied.

A few days later Ali woke up, the sun shining in the room she was in. She looked around and realized she was in a hospital

room, but didn't see her daughter. It was then a nurse walked in and noticed she was awake.

"Where's Gaby?" Ali asked. "My name is Monica. Are you refering to the little girl that was brought in with you?" Monica

asked. "Your sister is next door." Monica replied. "She's not my sister, she's my daughter. Can I go see her?" Allison asked.

"Sorry, sure come with me." Monica said.

Gaby was laying in bed wide awake.

"Hi, Gaby." Ali said as she wheeled herself into the room. "Mommy!" Gaby yelled. "How are you feeling?" Ali asked. "I hurt."

Said Gaby. "Where?" Ali asked. My head and my arm." Gaby replied barley lifting her left arm as it sat in a cast. "I know, the

doctors say you have a broken arm and a concussion." Ali said hugging her daughter gently. "What is a cussion?" Gaby

asked. "It means you hurt your head really bad." Ali explained to Gaby.

Later that when Ali thought Gaby was asleep she headed back to her own room. What she didn't know was the same time she

went to sleep her daughter slipped into a coma. The next day Ali went to go see Gaby and knew something was wrong when

all she heard was machines. She walked into the room and saw her daughter hooked up to machines.

"Monica, what happened to Gaby?" Ali asked. "About eleven last night she slipped into a coma." Monica told her. "How?

She was just fine when I left." Ali replied. "I don't know." Monica answered.

That's when the heart monitor went flatline, the nurses and doctors rushed in.

"Call it! Time of death (looks at the clock.) eight thirty three!" Dr. Greene said sadly. "NO! You have to be wrong! She can't

be dead!" Ali yelled and started to sob.

Haleh went to call Ali's boyfriend (Gaby's father) and Alison's mother. Ali's mother Barbra and her boyfriend Cole soon arrived.

"Do you think Gaby could've known she was going to die?" Ali asked between sobs. "I don't know, maybe." Cole replied and

Ali remembered something Gaby had said before she had left the room.

Flashback * "I love my mommy. Pwease I don't want to die yet. * End flashback.

Ali gasped as she remembered.

"Are you all right?" Cole asked. "I just remembered something Gaby said as I was leaving her room. "What?" Cole asked.  
"She said she loved me and she didn't want to die, like she was talking to someone." Ali replied. "Do you think she was

talking t an angel?" Cole asked. "I would believe it. Monica your new here, aren't you?" Aliasked. "Yes, how did you know?"  
Monica asked. "Because my sister works here and knows everyone." Ali replied.

That's when Lucy and Carter came walking up behind her hand in hand.

"Ali what's going on?" Lucy asked. "I was headed home with Gaby and I were headed home. I had just picked her up from a friends

house. It was storming, but I decided to drive anyway. I saw something in the road and swerved so I wouldn't hit it. The next thing I

remember is waking up in a hospital room. I found out Gaby's room was next to mine. I went to see her and I spent the day with her

yesterday. Then last night after I left her room she slipped in a coma. She died just a few minutes ago." Ali said starting to cry once

more. "Gaby's dead?" Lucy asked trying not to cry. "Yes, I would've wait Gaby would still be alive" Ali said starting to blame herself for

her daughters death.

Lucy put her arms around her younger sister and they both stood in the hallway crying.

"Do you know how Gaby died?" Lucy asked. "No." Ali repliied choking back another sob. "Do you want to know?" Lucy asked.

"Yes."Ali replied. "How did she die?" Lucy asked. "Swelling to the brain." Dr. Greene replied. "So you're the cute doctor Lucy

is always talking about." Ali said spotting Carter. "Ali, shut up!" Lucy hissed. "You mind if Luce and I go. Our shift ended a

couple of minutes ago." Carter said looking at the clock. "Go on, we'll see you tomorrow." Kerry told them. "Carter, do you

mind if we don't go out tonight?" Lucy asked. "Sure, who was Gaby?" Cater asked as they walked into the doctor's lounge.

"Gaby, was my niece." Lucy replied. "But your sister is only nineteen years old." Carter commented. "So, what dose that have

to do with anything?" Lucy asked. "Nothing, I'm just suprised." Carter told her. "Why?" Lucy asked. "I don't know." Carter replied.

"Do you think we can get out of here?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, do you want a ride home?" Carter asked. "Sure, ( walks back over to

her sister.) Are you going to be all right?" Lucy asked. "I think so." Ali nodded.

A few days past and Ali was released from the hospital. Cole took her home getting angier by the minute.

"You b****! You killed our daughter!" Cole yelled as they headed upstairs to their apartment. "I saw something in the road! Do

you think I wanted to kill, Gaby!" Ali yelled back, tears streaming down her face. "Don't you start crying now! You're the one

that murdered Gaby!" Cole yelled. "Hey, shut up out there! I got a kid trying to sleep!" Someone yelled. "Why don't you shut

up and mind your own business!" Cole yelled, pushing Ali down the stairs. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ali screamed falling

down the stairs.

Seeing this the neighbor called the police and ambulance. Andrew knelt beside Ali.

"I'm Andrew, I've been sent by God to take you home." Andrew told her. "Did you take my daughter home?" Ali asked. "Yes, I

did. Are you ready?" Andrew asked. "Yes." Was Ali's only replied a she took her final breath and closed her eyes.

Cole got into his car and drove away. By the time the ambulance arrived a few minutes later, it was to late. Ali was dead.

A while later Carter woke to the phone ringing.

"Hello." Carter mumbled. "Dr. Carter, is Lucy there?" A voice asked. "Who is this?" Carter asked. "It's Jerry." Jerry replied. "No,

Lucy's not here. Why do you ask?" Carter asked. "Could you pick her up and bring her to the hospital?" Jerry asked. "Sure, why?"  
"An ambulance just brought her sister's body in." Jerry told him. "All right, I'll go get, Lucy, bye." Carter said and hung up the phone.

Carter got dreassed and headed to Lucy's dorm. He knocked, hearing nothing. He knocked again.

"I'm coming!" A voice yelled.

The door opened a little and there stood Lucy's roommate Maria.

"What are you doing here?" Maria asked. "Is Lucy here?" Carter asked. "It's three in the morning. What do you want?" A voice

from behind Maria asked. "Lucy, something has happened to your sister." Carter told her. "Is she all right?" Lucy asked as she

started to wake up. "No, Lucy, the doctors did all they could, but she didn't make it." Carter said, now standing all the way in the

dorm. "When did she die?" Lucy asked, fighting tears. "I don't know." Carter replied as he wrapped his arms around her. "When

did you find out?" Lucy asked. "About twenty minutes ago. I didn't want to tell you over the phone." Carter told Lucy. "Could you

take me to the hospital? I want to see for myself." Lucy said. "Sure." He replied as Lucy put on her coat over her pajamas.

They got to the hospital around ten minutes later and found Jerry almost asleep at the admissions desk.

"Jerry, where's Ali?" Lucy asked, startled Jerry jumped. "Huh, what?" Jerry asked. "Where's Ali?" Lucy asked again."Exam

four." Jerry replied.

Carter and Lucy walked to exam four.

"Oh my God, it's Ali. What happened to her?" Lucy asked just above a whisper as she started to cry. "I don't know." Carter

replied.

They went to find Dr. Peter Benton who had been the one to take care of Ali.

Well Tess, Monica and Andrew stood invisible to the human eye once more.

"Why are we still here? Isn't my assignment dead?" Monica asked. "Well, baby, Lucy is your new assignment." Tess replied.

Monica was the first to see Raphel coming down the hall.

"Raphel, what are you doing here?" Monica asked. "I'm here on assignment." Raphel replied. "Who is your assignment?"

Monicaasked. "Barbra Knight." Raphel replied. "My assignment is, Lucy Knight." Monica replied. "I have to go." Andrew

said all of the sudden. "Where?" Monica asked. "I just got an assignment." Andrew said and disappeared.

"Well Andrew's assignment was Cole.

"God, please forgive me." He kept repeating as he lay on the ground. "God, dose forgive you, Cole." Andrew said a a

light began to surrond him. "Who are you?" Cole asked. "I am an angel, sent by God to take you home." Said Andrew.

"I am home." Cole told Andrew confused. "Are you ready to go home to heaven?" Andrew asked. "Is Ali and Gaby

there?" Cole asked. "Yes, I took them both home." Andrew replied.

Well here is what happened on Raphel's assignment.

"Barbra Knight?" Raphel asked.

She was staring out the window and crying. Hearing her name, she looked up to see Raphel.


	3. Chapter 3

**ER/TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL**

**LUCY'S SECRET**

**DISCLAIMER: ER, TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL AND CHARACTERS **

**DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**SUMMARY: Lucy has something to tell Carter, but will he listen?**

**Read to find out why Tess, Raphael, Monica and Andrew are there. **

**What if Lucy and Carter hadn't been interrupted in the exam room?**

**WARNING: GET A TISSUE, IT'S A **

**TEARJERKER!!!!!!**

"Who are you? What do you want? How did you get in here?" Barbra Knight asked. "I am an angel." Raphael replied. "If you're

An angel, tell me why my daughter and granddaughter had to die?" Barbra asked. "I'm not sure, but you still have your other

daughter Lucy and your other grandchild that will be here in about four and a half months." Raphael told her.

Back with Monica at Cook County General Hospital...

Lucy went to the doctor's lounge while, Carter went in search of Dr. Benton. There was a light coming from somewhere, Lucy

turned and there stood Monica.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked. "I am an angel sent by God, to tell you that He loves you." Monica replied. "If He loves me then,

why did my sister and my niece have to die?" Lucy asked.

That's when Carter walked in, with Dr. Benton right behind him.

"Monica's an angel." Lucy said when she noticed them. "Why are you here?" Carter asked. "I was sent to tell you God loves

you." Monica repeated. "Did you take my sister and my niece to Heaven?" Lucy asked. "No, a friend of mine did." Monica

replied. "Your friend is an angel to, right? Is this a joke?" Carter asked. "No, this is no joke." Monica told him.

After a few minutes Monica left.

"Carter, do you think you can take me to my mother's house?" Lucy asked. "Sure, but why? It's four thirty in the morning."  
Carter said looking at the clock. "Because I have a strange feeling something isn't right." Lucy replied. "All right, let's

go." Carter said. "We'll see you later." Lucy said as she and Carter walked out of the doctor's lounge. "First they come

looking for me and then they leave." Benton said leaving the doctor's lounge and going back to work.

Lucy and Carter soon got to Barbra Knight's house.

"Mom!" Lucy called as she knocked on the door, but there was no answer. "Mom!" She called again, when there was

still no answer.

Lucy unlocked the door and let herself in.

"Mom!" Lucy yelled as she ran to her mother's side.

She checked to see if she was breathing or if there was a pulse. There was no pulse, she wasn't breathing and she was

ice cold. Carter ran to the phone and called nine one one.

"This is Dr. John Carter! I need an ambulance at..." Carter said and gave the address.

The ambulance soon arrived and took Barbra Knight to the hospital. After a an half of an hour of trying to revive Barbra,

Dr. Green walked over to Lucy.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. We did everything we could, but she didn't make it." Dr. Greene said sadly. "I can't believe this first

my niece, then my sister and now my mother. "Lucy said starting to cry once again.

Meanwhile back at Barbra's house Raphael sat on the couch.

"I should've taken the pills from her hand. I could've stopped her." Raphael kept repeating. "Raphael, it's all right. She

went home to God, she's safe." Monica told him. "I should've stopped her. I should've taken the pills out of her hand."

Raphael repeated. "Don't blame yourself, Raphael." Tess said as she appeared next to the couch, Andrew appeared

right beside her. "I should've stopped her." Raphael said again after a while. 'Okay, that's enough." Tess told Raphael.

"Raphael, stop blaming yourself, she's home with God." Monica repeated.

Two days later was the funeral. After the funeral Lucy stayed behind at the graves of her sister, mother and niece.

"Why is this happening? First my niece, then my sister and now my mother. Why is everyone I love being taken

away from me?" Lucy asked. "Not everyone you love is being taken from you." Said a voice from behind her.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked as she turned around there stood Monica and Tess a light surrounding them.

"I've lost almost everyone I love." Lucy said. "You still have Carter, your baby and your friends." Monica replied.  
"What if I lose them to? What happens then? Will I be alone the rest of my life?" Lucy asked. "No, you won't be

alone. You're never alone, God is always with you." Monica replied. "I don't have any living family." Lucy said as

she got up from where she had been sitting. "You still have your baby on the way, Carter, your Earthly father and

the heavenly father.

Lucy started to cry, as Carter walked up to see if Lucy was ready to go. Monica had disappeared, she now

stood next to Tess, Andrew and Raphael.

"Luce, do you want a ride home?" Carter asked. "Sure, let's go." Lucy said.

Carter gave Lucy a ride back to her dorm.

"Do you want me to stay a while?" Carter asked. "No, that's all right. I'll see you tomorrow, thanks." Lucy said

shutting the door.

A few days later Lucy returned to work. Carter finally found her after trying to get a hold of her for half an hour.

"Hey, Luce, do you want to go out tonight?" Carter asked. "Sure, when dose your shift end?" Lucy asked.

Eight thirty. What time dose your shift end?" Carter asked. "Eight. So when I get off, I'll go to Doc Magoos

and wait for you there, all right?" Lucy asked. "All right." Carter agreed as he walked off to see his next

Patient.

Carter was smiling because he had a couple of surprises for Lucy and she didn't know it.

Later that night at almost nine o'clock, Carter finally got off and went to meet Lucy at Doc Magoo's. He

found Lucy sitting in a booth, staring off into space.

"Lucy, what do you want to eat?" Carter asked, but Lucy didn't answer. "Lucy?" Carter asked waving a hand

in front of her face. "Huh, when did you get here? Did you say something?" Lucy asked snapping out of her

daydream. "I just got here, what do you want to eat?" Carter asked. "I think I'm going to have a cheeseburger,

salad and some milk." Lucy answered.

The waitress came over to take their orders.

"Hello, have you decided what you would like?" She asked. "Yes, I would like a cheeseburger, salad and

some milk." Lucy replied. "I would like a hamburger, fries and a coke." Carter replied.

The waitress walked away to go put their order in.

"After we eat I'd like to go to the beach." Carter told Lucy. "All right, sounds great." Lucy replied.

The food soon arrived, Carter started to eat as fast as he could, but Lucy took her time.

"Carter, slow down or you're going to choke." Lucy warned.

Carter slowed down a little bit, after they ate. Carter paid the bill and they left. Just as Carter had said, they went

to the beach where the first suprise was.

"Close your eyes." Carter told Lucy and she looked at him like he was crazy. "Just trust me, close your eyes."

Carter told her. "All right." Lucy finally agreed and did what he asked.

They walked a few minutes, then came to a stop.

"Okay, you can open your eyes." Carter told her.

Lucy opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw. Written in rocks and sea shells were the words:

_WILL YOU MARRY ME?_

Lucy looked at Carter and smiled.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Lucy told him. "I have one more suprise." Carter said as he slipped the ring on her finger."Where

is it?" Lucy asked. "Not here." Carter replied and Lucy rolled her eyes. "Where is it?" Lucy asked again. "Come on."

Carter said as they headed for his jeep.

They soon reached an apartment building.

"Come on." Carter said getting out of the jeep.

Lucy slowly got out of the jeep, up the stairs to the second floor. To the second door on the left and that's where

Carter stopped.

"Why are we stoping here?" Lucy asked. "This is my second suprise." Carter said unlocking the door. "Who's

apartment is this. "This is my apartment." Carter said as they walked into the apartment. "You finally moved

out of Kerry's basement?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, it's a two bedroom." Carter told her. "We could turn the second

bedroom into a nursery." Lucy said excitedly. "I've already started turning it into a nursery come and see." Carter

said taking her hand and leading her to the nursery. "Wow, it looks so nice in here." Lucy commented.

The next day Lucy walked into the ER daydreaming.

"Hey, Lucy, where did you get that ring?" Elizabeth said when she saw the ring.

Lucy didn't answer.

"Lucy." Elizabeth said again, this time getting Lucy's attention. "Wh...what's going on?" Lucy asked snapping

out of her daydream. "I asked where did you get the ring?" Elizabeth asked. "Carter asked me to marry him

last night." Lucy replied. "Congradulations." Elizabeth told her. "Thanks." Said Lucy. "All right, we have a

twenty four year old female coming in! Stab wounds to the neck, stomach and chest! Let's get to work!"

Kerry yelled.

They ran to meet the ambulance, they did everything they could. In the end the young women died.

Two months later Lucy and Carter got married.

"Do you John Carter take Lucy Knight to be your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health? Until

death do you part?" The preacher asked Carter. "I do." Said Carter. "Do you Lucy Knight take John Carter

to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health? Until death do you part?" The preacher

asked Lucy. "I do." Lucy replied. "I now prounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The preacher

told Carter.

Two months later on Lucy's day off. She sat in a rocking chair in the nursery.

"I can't wait until you're born little one. I lost most of my family. First your cousin Gaby, then your aunt

Alison and then your grandma." Lucy said to her unborn baby as she looked out the window.

The phone rang and Lucy finally got to it and answered it.

"Hello...all right...I'll be there soon...okay...bye." Lucy said hanging up the phone, grabing her keys and

leaving.

She soon got to Cook County and walked over to the admissions desk, where Jerry sat on the computer.

"Jerry, what's going on? Why did you call?" Lucy asked. "Hey, Lucy, your father just had a heart attack

and wants to see you." Jerry responded. "What makes you think I want to see him?" Lucy asked coldly.

"Lucy said a familer voice. "Monica? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked. "Fred Knight, wants to see

you. Why don't you at least talk to him?" Monica asked. "As far as I'm concerned he's dead and has been

for years." Lucy replied. "Why don't you at least hear what he has to say?" Monica asked. "All right, what

room is he in?" Lucy reluctantly agreed as she followed Monica down the hall. "Lucy?" Fred Knight asked

as Lucy walked into the room. "What do you want?" Lucy asked. "Will you forgive me?" Fred asked. "No."

Lucy told him. "Lucy, I need your forgivness. I don't have much time." Fred Knight begged.

Lucy turned and walked out of the room without looking back. The heart monitor went flatline and Lucy

raced back into the room, Carter right behind her. They brought Fred back.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." Lucy told her father. "I told you I don't have much time." Fred joked. "Do you really

know when you're going to die?" Lucy asked. "No, but God dose." Fred answered. "You've seen an

angel?" Lucy asked. "Yes, he took Gaby, your mother and you sister home. I'm going soon to. Do

you know if it's a boy or girl?" Fred asked changing the subject. "No, not yet?" Lucy replied. "Who is

the father?" Fred asked. "I am, Mr. Knight. I'm John Carter." Carter introduced himself. "Take care of

my daughter and grandchild." Fred told Carter. "I will." Carter promised.

As Carter promised Fred closed his eyes and took a final breath.

"Are you ready to go home, Mr. Knight?" Andrew asked. "Yes, I'm ready." Fred said as he and Andrew

walked home to heaven.

Carter tried to comfort Lucy, but she walked out of the room, dried her tears and went home. Promising

herself she wasn't going to cry again.

"Why did I have to lose everyone in my family?" Lucy asked staring out the window to the nursery. "You have not lost

your whole family. You still have John Carter and your baby." Said a voice from behind her.

She turned around and there four angels.

"Why are you here? Who are you three?" Lucy asked. "These are a couple of my friends. Tess, Rapheal and Andrew.

Andrew is the angel of death." Monica told her.

Lucy looked at Andrew.

"You took my parents, sister and niece home, didn't you?" Lucy asked Andrew. "Yes, I did." Andrew replied. "Uh-oh."

Lucy said all of the sudden. "What's wrong?" Monica asked. "My water just broke, the baby is coming." Lucy replied

in a panicked voice. "All right, let's get you to the hospital." Monica said calmly.

They road the elevator down and got in the car. Soon they got to the hospital. Kerry, was just leaving and was the first

to notice Lucy.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Kerry asked. "The baby is coming..." Lucy repeated for a second time.

Lucy was helped into a wheelchair and taken to labor and delivery.

"Jerry, page Carter and tell him Lucy just came in. She's having the baby." Kerry told Jerry.

A few minutes later Carter reached the admissions desk.

"What's going on?" Carter asked. "Lucy, just came in she's..." Before Jerry could finish Carter took

off to the labor and delivery floor.

Carter found where Lucy was and knocked on the door. When he walked in Lucy was giving one last push. The

baby was cleaned and handed to Lucy, who handed the baby to Carter. "Carter, I would like you to meet your

daughter, Fiona Allison Carter." Said Lucy. "Hi, Fi, I'm your daddy." Carter said to his newborn daughter.

When Carter looked up Lucy was crying.

"What's wrong?" Carter asked. "Nothing, I may have lost one family, but I still have you and Fiona." Lucy told him.

"How did you get here anyway?" Carter asked. "Four angels brought me." Lucy replied. "Four? I only met three."

Carter said confused. "I met another one." Lucy replied.

Later that day Fiona was in the nursery. Tess, Monica, Rapheal and Andrew went to see her. The nurse seeing

Monica, let them in. "Rapheal, hold out your arms." Monica said picking up Fiona. "Why?" Rapheal asked, as he

did what Monica asked.

Monica put Fiona in his arms.

"Do you think you can take her? I don't want to drop her." Rapheal said after a few minutes. "Don't worry." Monica

told him. "Put her down, we've got another assignment." Tess told them.

Monica gently laid Fiona down and the four angels took off to their next assignments. A dove landed outside the

window cooing and the flew off.

**THE END**


End file.
